


Пёс.

by n1a1u



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Dogs, Knotting, M/M, Mycroft-centric, Other, Prostate Milking, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1a1u/pseuds/n1a1u
Summary: У Майкрофта Холмса не совсем обыденный взгляд на вещи, и не совсем обыденные пристрастия.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Секс с собакой! Кноттинг.

Люди раздражали Майкрофта.

Большая часть тех, с кем ему, так или иначе, довелось столкнуться в жизни.

Раздражал идиотизм обывателей и лживость мнимых союзников. Жадность и расчетливость. Корыстное любопытство.

Временами его настолько выматывала необходимость держать осанку и лицо, что возвратившись домой, он приваливался спиной к входной двери и сползал по ней прямо на пол, не в силах добраться до кресла в гостиной.

Сегодня был один из таких дней.

Собеседники старались заманить его в ловушку, Шерлок валялся в палате интенсивной терапии после на редкость продуманного покушения, а детектив-инспектор Лестрейд пригласил Майкрофта на чашку кофе.

Этот мужчина занимал особое место в его сознании.

Человек-пес.

Прямолинейный, настойчивый, верный.

В общении с ним Майкрофт испытывал приступы сладкой нервозности и волнения, что раздражало ничуть не меньше, хотя в данном случае раздражался он на себя самого.

Не позволив коленям подогнуться, Майкрофт глубоко вздохнул, оттолкнулся от двери и прошагал в кухню.

Перед уходом его экономка выставила на стол миску с нарезанным салатом и чашку с заправкой, накрыв их сверху тканевой салфеткой. Таймер на плите показывал, что томящееся в сковороде рагу будет готово через 15 минут.

Ужин подождет, решил Майкрофт.

Сегодня будет один из таких вечеров.

Он улыбнулся самому себе, заслышав приближающийся цокот когтей по полу, и вышел в коридор. Вопреки правилу присел на корточки и потрепал Пса за загривок, позволяя лизнуть себя в лицо. Пес неистово колотил хвостом, повизгивая и пританцовывая на месте, словно восторженный щенок. Стандартный ритуал их встречи был менее эмоциональным: Майкрофт садился на короткий диванчик в прихожей, а Пес сдержанно тыкался носом в подставленную щеку. Послабления были редкостью, как и особенные вечера в их жизни.

В детстве у Майкрофта был другой Пес, и Шерлок любил вслух рассуждать перед знакомыми и родственниками об ограниченности фантазии некоторых индивидов, которые не в состоянии придумать кличку свому питомцу. Ох, какую плодородную почву для новых насмешек дало бы ему знание о втором, столь редко произносимом имени, которым Майкрофт наделил _этого_ пса. Ему нравилось мысленно перекатывать буквы Имени на языке, словно прохладные гладкие камешки, но сложить их в слово он рисковал лишь в отсутствии других людей и то беззвучно: «Грегори».

После окончания университета Майкрофт долго жил один. Люди раздражали его уже тогда, а заводить домашнего питомца он считал нецелесообразным своему образу жизни. Однако когда Королева лично презентовала ему щенка английского мастифа, отказаться не представлялось возможным. Она хотела подтолкнуть Майкрофта ближе к людям, а получилось совсем наоборот. Холмсы – как зеркала, в них всегда все наоборот.

Каждой вещи свое место.

Войдя в спальню, Майкрофт неторопливо разделся, следуя привычному маршруту: з _апонки и зажим – в ящик комода, брегет – под стекло на полку, сотовый телефон – на прикроватную тумбочку, костюм в шкаф, белье и рубашку – в корзину,_ и прошествовал в ванную комнату. Пес остался ждать снаружи, в некоторые помещения дома ему было категорически запрещено входить.

Подготовка всегда являлась важной составляющей действа. Нужно было расслабить мышцы и успокоить мысли. Майкрофт долго стоял под душем, закрыв глаза, смывая шумными струями воды раздражение и усталость дня. Добившись нужного состояния, он достал из шкафчика принадлежности и перешел к следующему этапу. Методично и неторопливо подготовил тело.

Когда, наконец, он вышел к изнывающему от нетерпения Псу, обернув махровое полотенце вокруг бедер, разгоряченная головка члена плотно прилегала к животу, а внутри растянутого ануса пульсировала ноющая пустота.

_Идем._ Кивнув Псу, он открыл неприметную дверь в конце коридора. Щелкнул выключателем, и через секунду неяркий свет обрисовал убегающие вниз ступени. Пропустив Пса вперед, Майкрофт замкнул дверь и начал спуск.

Если бы он позволил, люди непременно навешали бы на него ярлык «извращенец». Майкрофт тщательно оберегал свой секрет, но вовсе не потому, что стыдился или считал свое поведение неприемлемым. Он существовал вне рамок нормы, сколько себя помнил, скрывать истинное «я» стало для него привычкой.

А псы не испытывают потребности в навешивании ярлыков, что является неоспоримым плюсом.

Оказавшись внизу, Майкрофт включил небольшой светильник и снял с крючка два похожих на носок чехла из плотной ткани. Присел на корточки. Пес послушно поднял сначала правую, а затем левую переднюю лапу, позволяя хозяину надеть и закрепить чехлы. Таковы правила. В отличие от людей, псы жаждут подчиняться правилам.

В этой комнате не было окон, и практически не было вещей. Обстановка давала четко выверенное ощущение кладовки для неважного и бесполезного хлама, хотя предполагаемый хлам был аккуратно разложен в одинаковые коробки, составленные возле стены.

В центре комнаты возвышалась конструкция из металла и искусственной кожи, напоминающая замысловатый спортивный снаряд. Ее покрывали обрывки целлофановой упаковки и тонкий налет пыли. Вопреки внешнему виду это было не серийное заводское производство, а работа под заказ. Отдельные элементы изделия были созданы разными мастерами, в разное время, а параметры «тренажера» четко соответствовали габаритам Майкрофта и Пса.

Все так очевидно, если знать, куда смотреть.

Временами Майкрофта нервировала эта очевидность. Его брат – один из немногих, кто имел достаточно ума и фактов, чтобы связать все воедино, понять предназначение комнаты и ее компонентов, но для этого ему потребовалось бы нечто большее, чем визуальный осмотр. Для этого ему пришлось бы сопоставить Майкрофта и конкретные сексуальные желания. Однако Майкрофт предполагал, был уверен почти на сто процентов, что подобное сочетание входит в подсознательный перечень табу мыслительных процессов Шерлока. Ему гораздо проще воспользоваться уже готовым, набившим оскомину выводом о мнимой полноте Майкрофта, и попытках найти универсальный тренажер для улучшения физической формы.

Чтобы без веских причин заподозрить извращенные желания, мало знать о подобных прецедентах среди человеческих особей, нужно самому испытать их, в той или иной мере. А сексуальные потребности Шерлока всегда располагались в самом низу отрицательной области шкалы его желаний.

Майкрофт снял полотенце с бедер и набросил на «тренажер». Лег сверху: колени и локти на подставках первого уровня, голова повернута в противоположную от светильника сторону, грудь плотно прилегает к наклоненной под небольшим углом центральной поверхности, ягодицы отставлены назад, низ живота не касается опоры, член отогнут вниз скругленным краем скамьи.

Вдох. Выдох.

Влажный язык скользит по промежности. Обжигающей широкой полосой от поджавшихся яиц до копчика. Второй раз. Третий. Майкрофт цепляется пальцами за край полотенца и дрожит. Вдох. Выдох. Предвкушение, словно порция крепкого вина, туманит разум, тело обретает легкость, а нервные окончания невиданную чувствительность. Вдох. Выдох. Он толкается навстречу Псу, позволяя кончику языка нырнуть в отверстие. Вдох. Выдох. Звонкие лижущие звуки мечутся между стен, пугают и одновременно заводят своей порочностью. Упругий язык с энтузиазмом дразнит, взбивает и разминает припухшую от возбуждения плоть, жар прикосновений сменяется прохладой учащенного дыхания и внезапными уколами холодного носа, не позволяя привыкнуть, не позволяя собраться с мыслями, отвлечься. Вдох. Выдох.

Иногда Майкрофту удается настолько раствориться в ощущениях, что его обволакивают видения, объединяющие реальность и фантазию. _Открытая улыбка, внимательный взгляд и чуткая ладонь на затылке. Пальцы ерошат волосы, с легким нажимом поглаживая кожу._ Вдох. Выдох. Для этого приходится опускаться на самое дно, отключаться и сжимать восприятие до минимума. _Он сможет. Справится. Потому что сегодня это особенно важно._ Вдох. Выдох. Пес тихо скулит, словно поторапливая хозяина, но Майкрофт игнорирует эту вольность. Что бы ни случилось, Пес не посмеет действовать без приказа. Вдох. Выдох. Движение воздуха исчезает, тело, словно погрузили в теплую воду. И вот, наконец, долгожданной вспышкой из глубин подсознания доносится хрипловатый грудной смех. _Приступим?_

_Грегори._

– Ап! – командует Майкрофт, не открывая глаз.

Каждый раз, как первый.

Саднящая боль от проникновения, несмотря на подготовку, и инстинктивное желание отодвинуться. Растерянность. Дрожь. А в следующее мгновение все это сметает лавина чистого наслаждения. Вдох. Выдох. Передние лапы Пса сползают по разные стороны спины, оставляя горящие полосы на коже, и остаются на подставках. Член неистово вколачивается внутрь. Решительный. Изголодавшийся. Неотвратимый. Теперь его уже не остановить, и Майкрофт испытывает странное облегчение. Вытянув руку под скамьей, кладет ее себе на живот и ловит кончиками пальцев пульсацию, представляет, как при каждом толчке на бледной поверхности живота появляется бугорок. Вдох. Выдох. Его собственный член трется и постукивает о край скамьи всякий раз, когда налитые яйца Пса шлепают о промежность, но этого мало. Этого предостаточно. Угол и высота «тренажера» рассчитаны так, чтобы член Пса непрерывно стимулировал простату.

Кап. Первая капля спермы со звонким щелчком разбивается о прикрытый целлофаном пол. Застонав, Майкрофт кусает нижнюю губу. Жмурится. Кап. Кап. Через некоторое время внизу растечется мутновато-белая лужица, но пока каждая капля при падении издает звук, похожий щелчок кнута. Кап. Кап. Прежде чем набрать необходимый объем и сорваться вниз, они стекают к кончику подрагивающего члена, дразня чувствительную головку, и Майкрофту требуется вся сила воли, чтобы удержать руки подальше от изнывающей плоти.

Он открывает глаза и вглядывается в скачущие по стене тени. На мгновение видит взъерошенную голову и знакомый профиль лица, контуры напряженного туловища и крепких ягодиц. Жесткие волоски на груди человека-пса покалывают взмокшую спину и бедра Майкрофта, дыхание овевает основание шеи. Майкрофт моргает и видение рассеивается.

Он добавляет своим бедрам податливости, и теперь все его тело двигается в ритме толчков Пса, послушное инерции раскачивается вперед и назад. Кап. Кап. В такие моменты Майкрофту хочется усилить ощущение беспомощности, усилить осознание того, что его тело используют. Он мечтает об удушающей тяжести крупного мужского члена во рту и насаживающих, резких толчках. Кап.

Движения Пса замедляются. _Слишком рано._ Его набухший узел с каждым разом все неохотнее выскальзывает наружу, и Майкрофт понимает: время на исходе. Он досадливо морщится. _Просчитался. Не успел. Вот она, цена послаблений._ Сегодня Пес перевозбужден и готов кончить быстрее, чем обычно, но в отличие от человека, не станет специально отвлекаться и приостанавливаться, дожидаясь партнера.

Иногда Майкрофт фантазирует о том, что его трахают сразу после сцепки с Псом. О том, как член вбивается в растянутое, скользкое от собачьей спермы отверстие, с мокрым шлепком соединяя бедра. Кап.

Он отчаянно сжимает и разжимает мышцы. Загнанно дышит. Он совсем близко, ему хватило бы пары хороших глубоких толчков, но поздно, узел уже застрял. В течение тридцати секунд Майкрофт балансирует на грани, стараясь удержать и усилить ощущения, пока Пес продолжает бестолково дергать бедрами. _Ну же! Еще немного._

– Еще! – хрипит Майкрофт. И тянется онемевшей от напряжения рукой к отяжелевшему члену. Это будет совсем не то, что кончить без прикосновений, но все же лучше, чем не кончить совсем.

Пес на мгновение замирает, словно обдумывая слова хозяина, а затем спрыгивает на пол, одновременно перекидывая заднюю лапу и поворачиваясь к Майкрофту спиной. И этого достаточно. Распухший до предела узел чуть проворачивается, выжимая последние капли наслаждения, и Майкрофт задыхается, ослепленный яркой вспышкой разрядки.

Вскоре на смену оргазму приходит расслабленность, и вместе с ней возвращается ясность мышления. Дожидаясь конца сцепки, Майкрофт лежит, лениво размышляя о своих желаниях, о жизни и возможных переменах.

Он знает, в отличие от фантазий, люди своевольны. И до сих пор не уверен, способен ли довериться и впустить человека-пса в свой Мир. Грег поймет, примет холмсовскую инакость и поддержит, в этом Майкрофт не сомневается, но все равно чего-то страшится. То ли потери контроля, то ли влияния чужой неупорядоченной жизни, а может, он боится перейти в другую категорию, стать зависимым от конкретного человека.

Устранив последствия своего пребывания в комнате, Майкрофт поднимается вместе с Псом наверх. Он принимает душ, не прекращая самоанализ, и в конце концов принимает решение.

Люди своевольны, но в последнее время Майкрофта охватывает особый трепет при мысли о том, чтобы разделить удовольствие, разделить решения и желания с Грегом, с его особенным человеком-псом. А возможно, довериться ему настолько, чтобы иногда полностью выпускать контроль из своих рук. Время покажет.

Выйдя из ванной комнаты, Майкрофт берет с тумбочки телефон и набирает номер.

– Добрый вечер, инспектор. Скажите, еще не поздно принять ваше приглашение на чашку кофе? Отлично. Я заеду за вами в девять.


End file.
